


My Mulder

by gillovnyaf



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillovnyaf/pseuds/gillovnyaf
Summary: Based on "This is how I like my Mulder" scene.





	My Mulder

**Author's Note:**

> English it's not my first language.

After having a bad dream full of crazy revelations,  Mulder went to Scully's bedroom to fill his partner's ears with his theories about the case they were investigating.  Scully was sitting on her bed and looked at him with fun and at the same time a huge fascination for the talking man who was pacing back and forth in her hotel room.

She even tried to pay attention to everything Mulder was talking about, but her thoughts were far away.  For a moment her mind traveled to the time when they were young, the time when they worked on the most absurd and at the same time amusing cases of The X-Files.

She smiled every time he dared to guess what she would say when she heard an idea that scientifically would not make any sense to her. He really was the only man who knew her, just as she was the only woman who knew him too. Her old Mulder had brought her young Mulder to the surface, she could see it in the glow in his eyes, in the excitement in which he spoke. And that was how, treacherously, a desire was taking over Scully's senses.

"This is how I like my Mulder." she said with admiration in her eyes and an affectionate smile.

At that moment Mulder finally stopped talking and looked at her intently. The unexpected silence made Scully's heart beat harder in her chest.  Mulder did not think twice, he took off his shirt and walked to the bed.

"Yours Mulder." he said savoring the power these two words had. He gripped Scully's ankles and pulled them down, causing her body to glide over the mattress.

"Mulder!" she called his name in surprise. "What are you doing?" her laughter filled the room and filled Mulder's mind with the most perverted thoughts.

He didn't say anything, he just looked into her eyes and slowly ran his hands up on her body.

Scully was half-naked from the waist down. The shirt has slipped up when Mulder pulled her and her panties show up. Mulder was so fast in his move that when Scully found out, she was already without panties and with Mulder's head buried between her legs. She let out a sigh of surprise  as she felt his tongue on her clit.

That was really unexpected. Scully never imagined that  her and Mulder would have sex that night. Or any other night.

After so much time away from the woman of his life, Mulder that night was having the pleasure of returning to taste her sweet intimacy again, the taste that his beloved Scully had.

He licked her  as he watched her body squirm, her back arch slightly, her mouth moving with sighs and low moans. When she called out his name, he lifted his mouth to hers and kissed her with a need he had never felt before in his life.

Mulder penetrated her  looking into her eyes and keeping his hands clasped to hers, he fucked her until their bodies could not stand it any longer.

They keeping hugged in silence for a while.

"This is how I like my Scully...  naked in my arms." he said tightening her body against yours.

Scully smiled and kissed him as if it were the last day of her life.


End file.
